nickjrfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Friend
A New Friend is the first episode of the first season of The Adventures Of True. A girl named True moves to Nick Jr. Town to live with her cousin, James, and two friends of his. One day, a blue 2016 Honda Civic was driving down the road. In the driver's seat was a bald muscular African-American man wearing a black suit, sunglasses over his eyes, and gold earrings in both ears. In the backseat was a young fair-skinned girl with blue hair and eyes and wearing a blue, yellow and red bow, a white shirt, a backpack comprised of yellow, blue, and red circles with a yellow shoulder strap with a round white button with a red border, and red, blue, and yellow circles, a magenta skirt, magenta leggings, and yellow boots covering rainbow-colored socks. She was also clutching a blue and white stuffed cat with a picture of an acorn on it. On the floorboard next to the girl was a suitcase, and behind the car was a ten-foot U-Haul truck. "I'm really excited, Sherman." the girl said. "Soon, we'll be at Cousin Jimmy's house." They soon arrived at said location. "We're here." the man said. They got out of the car, went up to the front door, and knocked on the door. It opened, and there stood a male fair-skinned youth with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing gray glasses, a purple button-down shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, white socks, and light brown sneakers. "Hello, Mister Bubbles." the younger man said. "Did you bring her?" "I sure did, Mister James." the bald man, Mister Cobra Bubbles, said. "I appreciate you choosing to become True's guardian." "The pleasure's all mine, Cobra." the younger man, whose name was revealed to be James, said. "After all, it'd be nice to have my cousin be living with me." "Yes, it would." said True. "And I understand that you already have the necessary paperwork completed?" asked Cobra. "Yes, sir." said James. "Did it all yesterday." "Then it appears that you are all set." Cobra said with a smile in his voice. "I'll leave you two be." Cobra then left, and James took True into the house, where True saw another male youth and a dog watching TV. The youth had brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and wore a pine green t-shirt, tan shorts, and black sandals and the dog was brown and white in color with brown eyes and a red stocking cap with two white stripes and one green stripe on his head. "Moose, Stocking Head, she's here!" said James. "Hey, True." said Moose. "Welcome." said Stocking Head. "Thanks." said True. Men then started carrying boxes that had all of True's stuff into the house. Afterwards, they left, leaving True to unpack her stuff with help from James. Soon, everything was sorted out. "There." said James. "All done." "Thanks for helping me out, cuz." said True. "And by the way, my new room looks great." "Great." said James. "We got the wallpaper for 50% off at Lowe's." "Wow, cool." said True. James and True then went downstairs to watch TV with Moose and Stocking Head. "Well, True's all settled in." said James. "Great." said Stocking Head. "Now what do we do?" asked True. Just then, the telephone rang. "I'll get it." said James. James then got up, went over to the phone, and answered it. The call was soon over. "Who was that?" Moose asked. "It was Steve." said James. "He, Joe, Josh, and Blue invited us over for lunch." "Ooh, nice!" said Stocking Head. "Can we go?" "Of course." said James. "Who are Steve, Joe, Josh, and Blue?" True asked. "You'll get to meet them soon." said Moose. "Alright." said True. "What are they like?" "Trust us, you're going to love them." said Stocking Head. "Yeah, they're really nice guys." said Moose. "Blue is their dog. Stocking Head has a bit of a thing for her, if you know what I mean." "Moose!" Stocking Head said, blushing. "What? I was just saying." said Moose. True giggled. "Do they live far from here?" she then asked. "No, not really." said Stocking Head. "Just a 5-minute drive away." "Oh, okay." said True. Soon, they were on their way in James' car, with Moose riding shotgun with James and both True and Stocking Head in the back seat. They soon arrived at a yellow house with a red roof and a purple door that had a lighter purple dog flap. "Here we are." James said. After James parked the car, they went up to the house and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and they were greeted by a young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a rugby shirt with alternating light and dark green horizontal stripes, khakis, and dark brown shoes. This was their friend Steve. "Hi, guys." said Steve. "Glad you could make it." "Us too, Steve." said Moose. "By the way, Steve, I'm sure you know who this is." James said, gesturing to True. "Indeed I do." said Steve. "Hello, True, I'm Steve." "Hi, Steve." said True. "Please, do come in." said Steve. "Gladly." said James. They went inside, and True was amazed by her surroundings. "Wow, nice place you got." said True. "Thanks." said Steve. True then saw a light blue dog with a darker blue nose spots sitting in a big red chair reading a book. "Is that Blue?" True asked. "It sure is." said Steve. Blue looked up from her book and saw True. "Oh, hi, True!" said Blue. "It's nice to finally meet you in person." "I could say the same." said True. "Would you like a tour?" Blue asked. "Sure." said True. "Okay, follow me." said Blue. The two then went on their way. "So, what's on the menu?" James asked. "We ordered pizza from Pizza Planet." said Steve. "And a surprise for dessert." "Nice." said James. Meanwhile, Blue was taken True all over the house and introducing her to the other residents of the house; the Shaker family, consisting of Mr. Salt, his wife Mrs. Pepper, their daughter Paprika, their son Cinnamon, and their fraternal twins Sage, who was male, and Ginger, who was female, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail, Sidetable Drawer and Mailbox. The last stop on their tour was the snack table in the living room, where two young men were seen playing checkers. One of the men was fair-skinned, had brown hair and eyes like Steve, but darker, and wore a purple shirt with darker purple squares on it, khakis, and dark brown shoes, again like Steve. The other was a Filipino-American that wore a shirt similar to Steve's, except blue and without a collar, jeans, and blue sneakers with red laces. The man in the purple shirt was Steve's brother, Joe, and the man in the blue shirt was their adoptive cousin, Josh. "Hey, Joe, Josh." said Blue. "Hey, Blue." said Joe. "And hi, True." "Hello, Joe and Josh." said True. "I'm so glad that I'm finally meeting you two in person." "The same can be said for us meeting you." said Josh. Just then, Steve came into the room. "Hey, Blue, why don't you and True go outside and play?" he suggested. "Oh, yes!" said Blue. "Alright." said Joe. "I'll come and get you when the pizza gets here." "Okay." said Blue. Blue and True then went outside, and Joe went to resume his checkers game with Josh. However, he discovered that the way the pieces were placed on the board was different than how they were previously. Plus, a few of the red pieces were missing from the board. "Hey, wait a minute." said Joe. "Did you move anything?" Meanwhile, outside, True was pushing Blue on a tire swing that was set up in a tree in the front yard. "So, True, what made you want to move in with James?" Blue asked. Well, at that question, True just hung her head sadly. "I...don't like to talk about it." she said. "Oh, okay." said Blue. "That's fine. I won't pry you." "Thanks." said True. Eventually, Joe came outside and told them that the pizza had arrived, and they went inside. As it turned out, they had ordered two Sicilian pizzas; one cheese and one pepperoni. Everyone got a plate and began eating. While they ate, Blue introduced True to the former's younger brother Sprinkles, who was white with a red nose and purple, blue, pink, yellow, orange, and blue spots. "So, True, what do you like to do best?" asked Sprinkles. "Well, I like art." said True. "I like to read, too. And listen to the Bay City Rollers and other guys like that." "That's cool." said Blue. "I like to read and play with my friends and Sprinkles." "I like reading Superman comics." said Sprinkles. "He's my favorite superhero. Josh even gave me a plush toy of him when he moved in." "Aw, that's nice." said True. "Yeah, Sprinkles, is, like, obssessed with Superman." said Joe. "Hey, I like other DC superheroes, too!" Sprinkles protested. "I just like Superman the most, that's all." Everyone laughed. After lunch, they enjoyed a delicious fudge cake made by Josh, then True played hide and seek with Blue, Sprinkles, and Stocking Head until it was time for James, Moose, True, and Stocking Head to go home, which they did. When they arrived, True went up to her room, took off her boots, sat on her bed, and spoke to Sherman. "Hi, Sherman." she said. "Did you miss me?" True then moved Sherman's head in a nodding motion. "I missed you too." said True. True then told Sherman about her day "Well, Sherman, I can safely say that our first day living with Cousin Jimmy has been great so far." she then said. Eventually, James called True down to dinner, and as she pranced down the stairs, she felt happy that she could now have a new life with her older cousin and his friends. The End * This is the first episode of the entire series. * True, James, Moose, and Stocking Head all make their debuts in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of True Episodes